An Unexpected Encounter
by TheArchives
Summary: (One-shot...unless inspiration were to strike me. Sorry.) Sasuke had expected that someday he'd run into his brother again...just not like this...Randomness warning!


An Unexpected Encounter

By: Sly Omi, Sneaky Cat and Clever Audrey  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it.  
Warnings: Randomness and Itachi-bashing.

AN: Because it got stuck in our heads and had to be done.

Kakashi and Asuma wandered into the bar on the outskirts of Konoha, intending to escape from their fellows and the pressures of trying to handle Genin teams day in and day out.

Upon entering said bar, however, they were confronted with the sight of two particular S-class criminals they had not expected to ever find back in the village of Hidden Leaf again.

What exactly Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi were doing in this particular bar at 12:17 on a Wednesday night the two Konoha jounin were not certain of. However, there was one thing that they _were_ certain of.

Uchiha Itachi was very, very drunk.

Kakashi and Asuma stood in the door for a long moment, taking in and then enjoying the spectacle in front of them.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the rather seedy looking bar, wondering what the hell Kakashi could possibly want them to see here, and why Asuma had been the one to find them. 

Their masked teacher met them at the door, and blocked their way briefly. "All right, Sasuke, there's something here you need to see."

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. "Fine. What is it?"

Kakashi, smiling under the mask, stepped back slightly and gestured behind him. Sasuke and Naruto both looked, taking in the whole of the room before finally seeing the dark-cloaked pair sitting at a corner table.

Sasuke first reaction upon seeing his elder brother was, of course, to pull up the Sharingan and begin preparing a chidori.

Then he actually saw what his brother was doing, and his red eyes widened in a mixture of horror and amazement.

Itachi was sitting calmly at the table, his deadpan firmly in place, with one hand raised, and the first two fingers crooked in front of him. He was murmuring "Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny…" in a steady monotone, making his hand 'hop' back and forth, blood-red eyes following it with unwavering intensity. Next to him, his blue-haired partner had covered his eyes with one hand and was looking pained.

Sasuke stared at this unusual scene, his mouth hanging open, completely unsure of how to react. Kakashi cleared his throat and held out his hands toward the youngest Uchiha.

"All right Sasuke," their teacher said, obviously grinning behind the mask. "You may have _either_ the sword _or_ the video camera…but not both."

Sasuke took in this choice, and his eyes narrowed into one of the most venomous glares Kakashi had ever seen from the boy. "I **_hate_** you," he growled at his teacher. He agonizingly pondered his decision. Total humiliation or death?

Naruto, on the other hand, had no such qualms. Trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter, he darted forward and snatched the video camera, skipping neatly away when Kakashi tried to grab it back. "Give me five minutes, Sasuke-teme," he called in a low voice, darting toward the wall where he could hide in the shadows.

"Ah well," Kakashi sighed, tossing the sword to the dark-haired boy, whipping out another video camera and circling around in the opposite direction Naruto was going. Sasuke caught the sword automatically, but could only stand there holding it, watching his brother and shaking his head in disbelief.

This was _not_ happening. Here was a perfectly good chance to kill his brother, avenge his clan, complete his life long goal... and he was hesitating.

Because damned if he wasn't two seconds away from breaking down in a fit of laughter.

_Uchihas do not laugh. Must not laugh. Must. Not. Smile. _The mantra played on a continuous loop through his mind.

He was Uchiha Sasuke. This was his life long ambition. He. Would. Not. Laugh.

So he kept telling himself as the barest hint of a smirk crossed his lips.

Behind him, Asuma chuckled. "Might as well enjoy it kid – humiliation is a much better revenge than death anyway."

Sasuke struggled, and finally decided that the jounin had a point. He sneaked around in the direction Naruto had gone, smirk broadening into an evil grin. Coming up behind the blond, Sasuke began pointing out better angles and showing Naruto how to use the zoom more effectively.

Watching the footage that was being collected on the tiny screen, Sasuke smirked in his brother's direction.

Itachi was going to pay dearly for his crimes... very dearly...

Uchiha Itachi woke up the next morning with a killer headache and an eerie sense of foreboding...

* * *

That's it! Apologies for the randomness and OOCness...it was too tempting... :D 


End file.
